Fancy Meeting You Here
by GirlWithABook
Summary: When Annie finds Sirius in bad shape after a run-in with some Slytherins, she takes it upon herself to fix him up. He's just a friend in need...right?


**Fancy Meeting You Here**

**oOo**

_Why_ hadn't I worn socks? My toes were probably blue by now. Stupid drafty corridors with their stupid, cold stone floors…at least I'd had enough sense to bring a jumper. It was my huge Gryffindor sweatshirt that said "Jameson" on the back. It had belonged to my older brother when he was on the Quidditch team when he was still at Hogwarts.

The only bad thing about this sweatshirt is that it comes down to my mid-thigh, giving the impression to passersby that I'm not wearing pants. Do not fear, I am, actually. They're the kind of pajama shorts that you buy to seem attractive at sleepovers, but you end up freezing your bloody arse off the whole time.

Don't lie; you know exactly what I'm talking about.

Anyway, it really doesn't matter what it would look like to passersby, because it's after curfew, around three a.m. to be exact. No, I'm not one of those people who have to break rules just to be different. To be truthful, I like to stick to the rules most of the time, but when my stomach is empty and it's keeping me awake, something has _got_ to be done. Right? Right.

I'm almost at the kitchen now, or the massive painting of the fruit bowl, if you will. The sooner the better, really. These corridors at creepy at night.

I heard someone laughing just around the corner from the painting of the fruit right as I was about to tickle the green pair. In my haste to reach the kitchens to prevent being caught out of bed, I kind of stabbed the poor little pear instead of tickling it.

It didn't giggle this time. I don't blame it.

I could still hear the people's voices from the other side of the painting. They sounded like students, most of them boys.

"Serves that stupid blood-traitor right," said one. The others guffawed. My heart when out to whoever they were talking about. I had the sneaking suspicion that the voices belonged to Slytherins.

"If that doesn't teach him a lesson, the _Dark Lord_ will eventually," cackled another voice. This one was female, and slightly insane by the sound of it. Some of the students here are real nutters.

I was really starting to worry about the bloke they were talking about.

"He's a disgrace to the Black family name," said another, who sounded particularly nasty, and young, now that I think about it. His voice was still pretty high.

If he was talking about the Black family name, I bet it's Regulus. That little brat's been strutting around here like he's owned the place ever since he was sorted into Slytherin.

Come to think of it, so has Sirius…Shit! _Sirius_! _That's_ who they were talking about! I smacked myself on the forehead. How stupid could I get?

There'd been even more tension between the Black brothers since it became common knowledge that little ol' Reggie had gone to the dark side, so to speak.

James and Remus should have known better than to leave Sirius alone out here after curfew. I was going to have a little chat with those two tomorrow, but I had more important things to concentrate on now, like making sure Sirius was still breathing.

The girl, who I know realized was Bellatrix, had said "If that doesn't teach him a lesson, the Dark Lord will eventually." That meant he wasn't dead, after all. What? I'm an optimist. Sue me.

I kept my ear to the other end of the painting until my ankles started cramping, and then I pushed it open ever so slightly, sticking my head out into the corridor to check that the coast was clear.

It was.

My stomach forgotten, I stepped back into the corridor, pulling out my wand from the large pocket on the front of the sweatshirt, thankful that I'd brought it with me. I tiptoed in the opposite direction as the Slytherins had ventured, down the hallway opposite to the painting.

I didn't have to go far before I heard a low, pitiful moan coming from one of the old classrooms. Merlin, I hoped there wasn't much blood. I got all shaky and nauseated when there was blood.

Well. Damn. Bring on the nausea, I guess.

Sirius was lying, half propped up in a sitting position using a leg of the nearest desk. He was barely conscious from the look of him. His black hair was more tussled than usual, and there was a trickle of blood dripping down the right side of his forehead.

His white uniform shirt was torn by the chest, and an angry looking gash was oozing blood, dying the fabric crimson. My stomach did one of those uncomfortable flip-flop things, but this was _Sirius_, not some freaky stranger. Hell, I'd known him since I was eleven.

"Sirius?" I asked. My voice came out all squeaky and pathetic, but in his state, I doubt he noticed.

His eyelids fluttered open. When he saw me, he managed a small smile. "Hey, Annie-girl. Fancy meeting you here."

"Don't you 'Annie-girl' me," I said angrily, kneeling down next to his slumped form. "What the hell were you thinking, Sirius? Those bastards could've killed you!"

He snorted. "Worried, were you?"

"Course I was," I admitted. "Can you stand?" I asked, skillfully changing the subject. Sirius winced, but tried anyway. He managed to stay in a standing position, but he needed my help.

Let me tell you, he weighs more than you'd think. "C'mon, Sirius. Let's get you to the hospital wing," I muttered, tugging him forward. He stumbled, almost knocking us both to the floor.

"No," he groaned. "It'll only make things worse."

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius," I gasped, staggering under his weight. "You're gonna _bleed_ to death."

"Am not," he mumbled stubbornly. His head lolling to one side, and it collided painfully with my right ear.

"Sirius, you're-Sirius?" I shook him with the shoulder that he was leaning on. No response. "Damn," I whispered quietly. He'd blacked out.

Since I still hadn't mastered the motion and flotation charms yet, and I didn't know if a simple levitation charm would work on a person, I decided to drag him the muggle way to the closest place of refuge I could think of: The Room of Requirement.

Since he couldn't feel anything, I dumped him onto the floor, and hooked my arms underneath his armpits, and dragged him backwards out of the classroom and down the hall. Now, if someone happened to walk by, they'd see a girl with no pants dragging an unconscious, and very good looking, young man down an abandoned corridor. Lovely.

Once I'd reached the blank wall that the door to the Room would appear through, I propped Sirius up against the adjacent wall. It was a workout dragging him all the way here. I was all sweaty and panting. That or I just needed more exercise. Now that I think about it, it was probably the latter.

I walked past the wall three times. _I need a place to patch up a friend after a fight. _

After the door materialized, I grabbed Sirius, but by his leg this time, and dragged him in. That image wouldn't look that good for an innocent bystander either. Tonight just wasn't my night.

The inside of the room was a fairly decent size. There was a fire place in one corner, and a bed in the other, and on a table there were bandages and rags and what not.

Now, I'm no nurse, but I knew I couldn't do anything for our unconscious friend here if the still had his shirt on. Awkward? Yes.

I used the levitating charm to get him onto the bed. There was no way I could get him on the bed by myself.

Then I started to unbutton his shirt. And guess what? That's when he came around. Perfect timing, I know.

"Whuzgoinon?" he slurred, looking around sleepily. Then he saw me with my hands halfway done unbuttoning his shirt. "Annie?"

"I'm not raping you or anything!" I blurted stupidly. Yeah, I know, not the best thing to tell someone who just gained consciousness.

He looked down at his halfway exposed shirt, and then up at me. "Are you sure?" he asked tiredly.

I blushed. "Yes," I snapped. "If you must know, I was in the middle of talking off you shirt so I can clean up that nasty cut of yours."

Sirius looked down at his bleeding chest. "Oh," he said thickly. "Ow."

I rolled my eyes. Was he always this slow when he woke up in the morning? "Just shut up and let me do my job," I said, hoping he couldn't tell just how badly my blush had become.

"You're job?" he croaked from his lying position on the bed. "Kinky."

I glared at him. "Will you shut it with the perverse comments, please? I'm doing this out of the pure kindness of my heart, I'll have you know."

He squinted up at me. "Are you sure it's not just lust?"

"Quite," I answered coolly. Even in his half-conscious state, he just couldn't find it within himself to be appropriate. Typical Sirius.

I bit my lip as I reached the very last of buttons of his shirt, which were laying directly on top of his…um…pants zipper, shall we say. I could see him smirking at me out of the corner of my eye.

Jerk.

I unbuttoned the last three buttons as quickly as I could, pushing the two sides of his shirt apart so I could reach his cut. "Why the rush, love?"

"Do you want to be left here?" I asked a bit shaper than intended.

The side of Sirius' mouth twitched. "My apologies," he said sarcastically.

"Whatever," I muttered, picking up a bowl of what seemed to be murtlap essence, and dipping the tip of a rag in it. I ran it over Sirius' cut, and he gasped loudly.

"Fuck," he said quietly. "That _hurts_, Annie."

"What did you expect?" I asked, dipping the rap in again for a second time. By the time the cut was clean and a bit less angry, goose bumps had erupted all over Sirius' chest and arms. I ignored it, and turned my back to him to reach the roll of bandages that had been sitting by the murtlap essence.

I turned back to Sirius, who was watching me closely. I suddenly felt uncharacteristically self-conscious. "What?" I asked uneasily. Could he see something I couldn't?

"Are you wearing pants?" he asked me conversationally, letting his gaze slid up my legs to where my sweatshirt reached.

"Of course not, Sirius," I answered just as calmly. "I _never_ wear pants to bed."

I watched in triumph as he gulped. "Oh," was all he said.

"Kidding," I laughed. Had he really taken me seriously? I pulled my sweatshirt up to show him my plaid shorts. "See?"

I watched Sirius' eyes widen, and he propped himself up onto his elbows, wincing openly. "Merlin, Annie, are you wearing _boxers_?"

"Wha-_No_." I blushed again. "They're _girl _shorts, Sirius. Don't tie your wand in knot."

"Oh," said Sirius, flopping back down on the bed. I walked back over to him, reaching my arms around the width of his chest so I could wrap the bandage around him. My face was only a few inches away from his.

The sooner I finished bandaging the better. I just know he's going to try something-

"Because wearing boxers is perfectly fine, you know, Annie-girl," Sirius continued, his smirk returning. I raised my eyebrows, passing the bandage roll over his chest a second time, "as long as they're mine," he finished.

I was _so_ close to hitting him so hard his family's house-elves would feel it.

"No hitting the patient," he cried hurriedly, raising a hand to protect himself from my wrath, which can be quite scary, mind you. "It's against the Healer Code of Honor!"

"What the hell is the 'Healer Code of Honor'?"

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno. I think I heard James mention once."

I snorted. "And you believe anything James says _why_?"

Sirius seemed to consider this for a while. "Good point."

"Hmph." I finished bandaging his chest, setting the leftover roll back by the murtlap, which I dipped a fresh rag in. I nudged Sirius further onto the bed with my hip, giving myself room to sit by him so I could clean the cut on his forehead properly.

Once the rag had made contact, Sirius screwed up his face as stray murtlap dripped down his face. I laughed at his expression. "Sorry." I wiped it away with my other hand.

He peeked up at me. "It is gone?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Sirius nodded in an attempt to regain his manly composure. "Good." He watched me patch up his cut forehead in silence for a moment, going slightly cross-eyed from looking up so intently.

"Thanks," he said abruptly after I'd set the rag and the murtlap essence back down on the little table.

I looked down at him. "You're welcome, Sirius," I said, not used to being thanked by him. "I wasn't about to leave you there. I don't think anyone would've, actually. Except those Slytherin bastards…"

Sirius chuckled. "Such language."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Mind your own mouth, Black."

He grinned at me. "I'd rather watch yours if you catch my drift." My eyes widened, and my blush returned rapidly. Damn my pale skin! Did he just…? I looked back at him, and he winked. Yep, he did.

"S-sorry?" I stuttered.

Apparently, that was just encouraging Sirius to go farther. He propped himself up on his elbows again. "You know what makes you that much more attractive, Annie-girl?"

"What?" I asked warily. You could never know what to expect when Sirius Black was involved.

"You've never tried anything with me," he noted. "It's rather disappointing, really."

"Oh, is that all?" I asked, relieved. "Maybe it's because I have a wonderful thing known to a fortunate few as _logic_."

Sirius looked up at me though long, dark eyelashes. Damnit, I'd seen that look before. It was the one he gave his next flavor of the week. I was not a flavor of the week!

…Right?

"You have the strangest way of flirting," Sirius said in a low voice, swinging his long legs off the bed and standing up.

"My, my," I said, swallowing nervously. "You're improved."

"Thanks to you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against his bare chest.

"Um, Sirius…" I said slowly, "what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked looking down at me with the same look, making our foreheads touch. The room suddenly got a lot smaller and warmer than I'd remembered.

"Uh…no?" I squeaked, feeling Sirius' hands sliding lower and lower down my back until it really wasn't my back anymore.

Sirius drew his head back a bit and studied me for a long moment. Then he reached a hand up to my face, and gently brushed a lock of my brown hair out of my eyes.

"Sirius, what are you getting at-" he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. My eyes went as wide as saucers. What was he doing? Well, it was fairly obvious what he was doing, but…why?

No, I didn't want it to be like this. I broke away from the kiss, avoiding his gaze. His arms stayed wrapped firmly around my, er, lower…Oh, what the hell. His hands were on my arse.

"Could you please, remove your hands from my backside?" I asked unevenly, looking anywhere but at him.

"Why?" he asked quietly, gently touching his forehead to mine once more.

"Because I asked you to," I snapped. His hands immediately withdrew, and he took a step back from me.

He looked almost sheepish. "Sorry, Annie. I-I don't know what I was thinking." He sat back down on the bed. I sat down beside him.

"It really wasn't that hard to tell," I said gently, patting him sympathetically on the shoulder.

He let out a frustrated growl. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that," he almost shouted. "I was supposed to treat you differently…I went to all the effort of getting up in _my_ state just to screw it up!"

"Sirius, what are you talking about?"

He sighed, turning his head to face me. "I really like you, Annie. I know," he added when he saw my face, "bad timing. But I was supposed to ask you out all normal and not treat you like the other girls who practically throw themselves at me. You deserve better than that!"

I could tell he was really upset about this. It was kind of cute. "Sirius, do you really like me?" I asked timidly.

He blushed. I had made Sirius Black blush? I had made _Sirius Black_ blush! Ha, take that, Marlene McKinnon. "Yeah."

Merlin, what do I say? "Um…" Oh, _intelligent_, Annie. "I-I might like you back…"

Sirius smiled. "Really?"

"Well, yeah, this is all a little new to me, but…I mean…"

"That's great! Perfectly fine! Take all the time in the world. I'll be here," Sirius said almost to the point of hysteria.

I cut him off by smashing my lips back on to his. It was nicer than I'd expected. After walking in on him snogging other girls, I'd expected something rougher and more, disgusting as it sounds, spit-ish, but it was gentle and…normal? _Can_ kissing even be normal?

I broke the kiss once Sirius started to become a bit _too_ enthusiastic. "Yes, I could get used to that," I observed.

Sirius smirked, and opened his mouth to retort, but I cut him off again.

"I said I _could_ get used to it, never said I already _had_."

Sirius smiled at me, and then quite suddenly reached around my waist and scooped me up into his lap. Then he leaned back so I was lying on his chest. I scooted to once side so that I wouldn't touch his bandaged cut.

One of my legs slipped in between his on its own accord. He raised his eyebrows. "That was a total coincidence," I confirmed.

"'Course it was, love."

It got quiet after that. Not that I minded. I rested my head in between his shoulder and neck, breathing in his familiar, soapy smell. Thankfully, he wasn't wearing that cologne that he used when he was with his flavor of the week. I was allergic to it.

Then again, knowing him, he'd probably planned that ahead.

Yeah, I could definitely get used to this.

**oOo**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Annie.

Note: Just another one-shot. This is my first Sirius and OC, so please tell me what you think! Review please.


End file.
